


A Hunter Needs His Angel

by PandasaurusWrecks



Series: The Fallen Angels Club and Bar [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Clubbing, Cussing, Destiel - Freeform, Drunkenness, M/M, Masturbation, My First Destiel Fanfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandasaurusWrecks/pseuds/PandasaurusWrecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is the owner of a large hotel chain and a large club chain. Sam is his little brother going to Stanford. Cas is an accountant at a local bank and works with Anna as his secretary. Gabriel is a professor at Stanford.</p>
<p>Sam invites Gabriel to his brother's bar and Gabriel asks if Castiel can tag along in hopes to get him out of a funk caused by a recent break up. Castiel catches Dean's eye and he tries to get to know him, and saves him when an obnoxious drunk starts hitting on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hunter Needs His Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written Fanfic for Supernatural so please, don't be too harsh, I am planning on writing more chapters (If it's liked enough). I came up with most of this just on the spot while in class so if it sounds weird I'm sorry, I never took a writing class.
> 
> I don't anything of Supernatural.

          The paperwork was piled high on his desk; He didn’t feel like reading and signing all of the requests just yet. If he did, he’d be on a flight to Texas in the morning and miss his last chance to hang with his little brother. It wasn’t often he got to visit the California office so he drew it out for as long as he could while still attending to his work. Being the CEO/co-owner of one of the largest hotel chains was hard work. He never got a chance to actually settle down because he couldn’t stay in one place long enough. He was happy though, being rich did have its bonuses. Not only did he own a grand hotel business, he also owned one of the most popular chains of clubs, The Fallen Angels club and bar. Tonight he would go and sit in the VIP section as always. A few girls might try and pursue his attention, as well as a few guys, but he’ll only ignore them. He went in hopes that some day his brother could find a nice guy on the dance floor or by the bar and that he could watch as his brother went from a lonely, sad excuse of a man, to a person that beams at the morning sun. Dean sighed as he looked at the clock, only a few more hours of sitting at his desk twiddling his thumbs until he can change out of the uncomfortable suit and into a nice leather jacket and boots.

~

            He watched the man walk away with another on his hip. Just the night before he was telling him he loved him without a doubt and that he wasn’t going anywhere. Castiel had planned to surprise his boyfriend with flowers and chocolates for their three month anniversary but was met with heartbreak instead of a joyous reaction. He didn’t intend to arrive when Michael was just getting off, but he was slightly happy yet sad that he did. At first he didn’t recognize the back of his boyfriend’s head, but he surely did when the two men finally broke their kiss. He could feel his heart break as soon as he caught the other’s eyes. The man told him he had full intentions of coming clean about the affair and his lost love for him, but he didn’t factor in the possibility of his now ex-beau coming and visiting the place he worked at. He apologized for the bad ending to their relationship and walked off leaving a kiss on Castiel’s cheek. He knew he was going to cry, but out in public was not the place to do it. He dropped the narcissuses and chocolate in a nearby trashcan and walked his way on to work.

~

            Work as an accountant wasn’t much fun. Actually, it was boring as hell. He had few clients that bothered to come in to the bank so when he was there he mainly fooled with the toys he had on his desk. He was fond of how such small things could entertain one for hours. Among his toys was an etch-a-sketch, a waterfalls ring toss, some spin-tops, and a series of disentanglement puzzles. He was working on a crude sketch of a town when the phone rang.

            “Yes, Anna.” He admired his secretary; she was a hardworking woman, and a wonderful little sister. She was eager to follow in her brother’s footsteps at working at a bank and put in an application as soon as she graduated college.

            “Big brother’s on line 2 Cassie.” He found the name kind of funny but it didn’t bother him seeing as how both she and Gabriel have been calling him that since they were little.

            “Thank you Dear, why don’t you go to lunch?” He could practically see the smile through the phone as she hummed in response and hanged up. He pressed a button on his phone and was immediately met with a series of questions.

            “Is it true? Did I have to find out from someone else that that bastard dumped you? How did this happen? What did he say? Do I need to pay him a visit some time? Was it another man, or was it a woman? Castiel—”

            He quickly cut off his brother before he could catch his breath. “Gabriel! Enough, please.” He shook his head in hopes that the water building behind his eyes would stay in place. “It doesn’t matter what happened okay? It just ended and there’s nothing that need be done.”

            “Nothing that need be done? NOTHING THAT NEED BE DONE MY ASS!” Gabriel yelled through the phone. “Shit. _Sorry class, please, excuse me for a second while I take this call in my office.”_ Gabriel was a professor at Stanford University and no doubt had made the call during a break between classes. “You are so not getting out of this just like that Castiel. We will discuss this later. For now, I have a class to attend to. Have a nice rest of your day.” The click of the phone came before Castiel could even squeak out a goodbye.

~

            He hung up and returned to the classroom. Typically he would just give a boring lecture about the human anatomy and what not else, but today he decided to take a different approach. “Alright class, grab your stuff and follow me,” A couple of kids who had their laptops out and plugged in groaned in response. Gabriel only laughed at them as he pushed open the door that led outside. “Quickly now, we still have work to do,” The fresh air was very much welcomed on his face and the blinding sun not as stunning as the man he saw working in the field. The smile that crept onto his face was well hidden when he finally turned away to address his class. “Alright everybody, we’ve been working on bones and where they connect, as well as how they move. Today, we’re going to see it in action.” He pointed over to the tall, well-built man that was raking the grass. “Can any body tell me the name of all the bones working in his upper torso to make raking possible?” Questions like that continued on for a while until they had addressed every bone. “Good job class, I see most of you have actually been listening to me.” He walked across the lawn towards the man that he had been using as a live model. “Hello there Mr. Handyman,” He smiled.

            “Ha-ha, funny. Hello Mr. Gabriel. I see you’re having class outside today. Very different from usual.” The tall man leaned against the long arm of the rake.

            “Yes, I thought it’d be a nice change. Also, I thought I could use a model for class today.” He gestured at the man standing in front of him. “And thankfully, a previous student of mine was working outside today so I didn’t have to look like a fool trying to think of ways to use my body.”

            Sam’s face blushed at the last part of Gabriel’s sentence. “Oh well you’re very much welcome then.” Sam looked down at his feet then back at Gabriel, biting his lip in a very nervous way. When Gabriel arched his eyebrow in question Sam very hurriedly blurted out a question, “Since I helped you with something, would you very kindly help me?” Gabriel could’ve sworn Sam’s face turned even more red than it already had been, “Well, you see, I have this club that I’m going to tonight to meet up with my brother, and well, if I show up alone he’s going to think I’m some sort of loser.”

            It was Gabriel’s turn to blush. He smiled at the invitation but took it as a chance to have some fun with the boy who caught his eye the first day of class. “Hmm…Going to a club with an old student of mine, I’m not too sure how well that’ll go over with my bosses. They might think we’ve been having a fling ever since you got into my class and that you passed by sleeping with the professor.” Sam’s wide eyes and dropped jaw made Gabriel’s entire body shudder with laughter. “Calm down there kid, I’m just joking with you. I guess if it would make you look less like a loser, I’ll accompany you to the club.” Sam’s bright smile was captured in Gabriel’s mind but not before he could remember the conversation he just had on the phone. “Um, Sam, can I ask something about this favor?” He got a nod in reply, “My younger brother, Castiel, just got out of a relationship and is really wrecked about it. I had planned on going home and setting him up with some booze, pizza, and a couple of magazines, if you know what I mean.” He nudged Sam’s arm playfully, getting a blushing response, “And since I accepted your invitation, it would be very difficult for me to be ready and still look after my brother. I was hoping you wouldn’t mind if he tagged along? You’ll seem even less of a loser if you arrive with two men on your arms instead of just one.” He winked.

            “Uh, yeah sure, that’s fine. I’m just happy you accepted the invite.” Sam gave him that beautiful smile again before being distracted by a yell.

            “Uh, Mr. Gabriel, are we going to do anything else today?”

            The professor was drawn back into the reality of why he was out there in the first place. “Oh, uh no, you students can go ahead and leave, it’s okay.” He turned back to the lawn worker.

            “Yeah, you should probably get back to your class; I have some more work that needs to be done. I’m not getting through college on just loans ya know?” He walked away with a chuckle before turning back around. “Oh, and the club is The Fallen Angels Club and Bar. Meet me in front?” Gabriel nodded and sent the student back on his way.

            The Fallen Angels Club and Bar ran through Gabriel’s mind a few times before he remembered where he’d heard it before. His eyes trailed and widened when he found Sam’s back. He was inviting him to the most popular and most expensive bar in California. There was no way he could even afford to get in, but still, he agreed and not showing up is not an option.

~

            He didn’t understand why his brother was dragging him to such a place. Clubs were never Castiel’s thing; he was awkward and not very good at social situations. He also didn’t know the best attire for such a place so he just put on a nice suit and a trench coat incase it got cold. His choice of clothing got a disapproving look from his brother. “What? Did I not dress accordingly?”

            Gabriel gave a shake of his head. “I really need to get you out more.” He shifted the car into drive and took off rather fast down the stretch of houses. “Y’know, if I had wanted to go out on a date, I would’ve asked someone a little more…not my little brother. We’re going dancing and drinking and partying! You’re going to be sweating to death in that thing.”

            It took only a few exits and a number of angry drivers before they arrived at the club. “The Fallen Angels Club and Bar.” Castiel stated, gazing up at the bright sign. They found a parking spot just a few rows down from the front entrance and started hiding anything that seemed worth stealing, which wasn’t much. “This place seems to be one of high wealth. Just look, we have a Corvette parked to our left and a very old yet well kept Impala to our right. Are you sure we can even afford to breathe the air outside this place?”

            Gabriel just laughed at his brother’s unease, though he did take into account that he had a point. The place looked more expensive then he first thought it was. “Look, I told the guy I’d meet up with him here, and you know I don’t go back on my word.” He took a deep breath before opening his side door. “Come on, he said he’d meet us in front of the place.” He turned back and pressed the lock button a couple of million of times. “Let’s go Kiddo.”

~

            As they approached the doors they saw a line that seemed to stretch around the block. “Are you sure about this? I would hate to disgruntle any other patrons for skipping ahead when we should instead be at the back of the line.” He finished his sentence just as a tall broad-shouldered man approached them.

            “Hey Mr. Gabriel,” The man sighed out sounding like he was happy he wasn’t stood up.

            Gabriel laughed, “Ah, just call me Gabriel, Mr., is only necessary when we’re on campus.”

           Castiel could see the blush that worked it’s way through the stranger’s face, “and you must be Castiel, nice to meet you.” The stranger extended his hand with a warm smile. Castiel took it cautiously without response, “Oh, sorry, I’m Sam by the way. I had your brother for my anatomy professor and I learned quite a few new things from him in that class.” Gabriel let out a chuckle before Sam realized how that sounded. “Oh dear God, I…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. Your brother didn’t like teach me anything like that he just…I just meant he was a great teacher for someone who was a first time…Oh God, that just sounded worse.” He covered his face in embarrassment, turning away from the laughing men. Pinching at his nose, he turned back and tried to change the subject, “How about we just go inside?”

           Sam took off towards the doors without any acknowledgement of the long line that stood in front of them. “But isn’t there—” The bouncer stood aside keeping the line behind him as he nodded at Sam in recognition.

          “I guess he’s a regular here,” beamed Gabriel with a questioning look. He and Castiel followed closely behind Sam in fear that the bouncer would second think allowing two complete nobodies inside such an expensive place.

           The inside of the club looked even bigger than they imagined. The place was white just about everywhere except in the upper loft where it was a very bright blood-red. “Up there is the VIP area,” stated Sam seeing the boy’s staring. From the rafters hung men and women dressed in all white, twirling and spinning like circus acrobats, donning fake angel wings. “The establishment didn’t call it The Fallen Angels for just any reason,” one of the performers let go of her ribbon and fell quickly to the ground as Gabriel and Castiel gasped in shock. “You guys have never been here before, have you,” Questioned Sam as the boys stared at the spot where she disappeared. They both shook their heads as they watched the same woman climb back up the ribbon now dressed in full black with smoky black wings.

          Gabriel finally came to a decision that he liked this exquisite place more than the boring clubs he usually fished around, “Wow, this place is amazing.” He turned to Sam and was met with a very happy smile. “Hey Cassie,” Gabriel spoke without taking his eyes off of Sam, “Would you uh, would you go get us some drinks?”

          Castiel might’ve been oblivious to other’s advances on him, but he knew his brother well and knew when the man was interested in someone, so he took that question as an excuse for some alone time. “Of course Gabriel,” he turned towards the middle of the large building where he guessed the bar to be.

           “Oh, um, when you order something, tell the bartender you know me, Sam Winchester. Tell him I said to put it on my tab, okay? And if he asks for some kind of verification, just tell him…tell him a hunter needs his angel. It’s our secret code, he’ll understand.” Sam looked back at Gabriel and tipped his head toward the dance floor which Gabriel gladly accepted.

~

            Castiel was happy that his brother was at least finding something worthwhile about this place. He still hadn’t taken in all he’d like to from the first glance, so he let himself wander around a little, making notes of where all the exits and restrooms were. He passed by a large group of people that had huddled around the base of the performance and took in the awes and oohs at they portrayed a battle in the air between the demons and angels. To him, such activities seemed highly dangerous, too dangerous for him to even consider trying, but he envied the courage every one of the performers had. He continued on, passing a room coated in red paint, lights, and rope, even the bouncer that blocked the entrance was dressed in red. He tried as best as he could to see around the large man but was met with a scowl and a shift to block his path of sight even more. Castiel took that as a sign to walk away quickly and towards the bar but he took one last glance up at the balconies. The red rooms looked slightly dark and strangely inviting to him as he skirted over the well dressed men and women before meeting the gaze of one. Even from the ground he could see bright green eyes staring down at him as the owner of them grinned. Castiel blushed at the realization that he’d just been caught with a serious look of envy on his face and turned around, hurrying towards the bar.

~

            “What can I get ya,” Asked the handsome blue-eyed bartender as Castiel plopped down on the feather soft stool.

            He eyed the menu above the man’s head before deciding, “I’ll take a double shot and a white Russian please.” The man nodded in understanding and went to work. The shots were prepared faster than Castiel had expected but he didn’t mind. The faster he got drunk the faster the lingering thought of Michael would be removed from his head.

            It wasn’t much longer that the white Russian was in front of him and the bartender began to talk again, “That’ll be eight dollars Hun.” Castiel’s eyes widened at the price then remembered what Sam had told him.

            “Um, I was told by Sam Winchester to ask you to put it on his tab.” He went back to sipping at his drink before getting a questioning eyebrow raise.

            “Sorry Deary, I’m gonna need a little bit more than that before I let you off. Everyone here knows about Sam and his relation to the owner.” The man tapped on Castiel’s glass awaiting an answer.

            It took a few moments before Castiel understood what the man was asking for, “Oh, yes, he told me that if you needed verification to tell you that a hunter needs his angel.” He took a long sip of alcohol in hopes that he had remembered it right. He was met with a big toothy smile and a light in the man’s eyes.

            “The name’s Adam, I’m Sam’s younger brother. It sure is nice to see him making some friends at college…though you do look a little old to be a student.” He took in Catiel’s mature appearance.

            “Oh no, I’m no student of the university and you couldn’t quite call me a friend of Sam’s. I am merely an acquaintance invited here by my brother who works at the college Sam attends. He and Sam are somewhere on the dance floor mingling together.” He finally got to the bottom of the glass and was about to order another before the red phone on the wall rang. Adam held up a hand and politely excused himself away.

It was then that a man took the chance to sit beside Castiel, a little too close for his preference. “Hey there cutie,” the stranger managed to slur out. Grabbing Castiel’s hand and pulling it closer to him, “Hey ‘tender, two beers.” Castiel gave the man a small frown at his lack of regard to the phone under Adam’s ear. Adam turned towards the new arrival and scoffed turning back to finish his conversation.

            Castiel managed to hear a few words coming from Adam over the music; he mainly heard “watch”, “guy”, “cute”, and “please”. “I apologize sir, but I was already about to order something else, beer is not my drink of choice.” The stranger let out a drunken laugh and grabbed at Castiel’s hand again, making Castiel uncomfortable.

            “Oh don’t worry baby, a couple of beers are good for ya, if you know what I mean.” The man leaned in even closer almost entirely taking up Castiel’s personal space.

            “I will have to politely decline your offer to buy me a drink. As I have already said, I was just ordering something else.” He tried to take back his hand but the man’s grip just tightened. Castiel stared at the man whose mouth was now set in a tight straight line. He watched as the man’s other hand made its way up his upper arm and grab down with more force than Castiel liked. “Please sir, I ask that you take your hand off of me, I do not like you, for you are a rude stranger that has no regards for personal space.” Castiel again tried to pull away but was met with a tighter grip on his arm and hand.

            “Hey boy, I don’t know who you think you are turning me down. I happen to be a very rich and well known man. I have people lining up the block just to get into bed with me. And you have audacity to just turn me down. Do you know—” It was then that two large men in black clothing grabbed the man’s arms and removed his hands from Castiel’s body. Castiel looked over at Adam who was now off the phone and grinning at the cocky man who was about to be removed from the club.

            Before Castiel could say thank you to Adam, another man approached the bouncers. “Do you know whose club this is,” asked the man with folded arms. The stranger who had been interrupted from his attempt at Castiel was then taken away and out the back doors. “That son of a bitch never knows when to quit, does he,” he asked turning towards Adam.

            “I warned you to have him removed from the list,” said Adam in a matter-of-fact way, pointing at the rescuer. He then turned to another patron waving a fifty in the air, no doubt ordering for a group of girls.

            “Thank you sir, for aiding me in escaping from that man’s hands,” his so-called savior then turned to him with a grin. It was the man from the balcony. He couldn’t believe that the man who caught him with a look of envy in his eyes earlier was now the man who saved him from an obnoxious drunkard.

            “Hey, I can’t have assholes like that in my bar, what kind of owner would I be huh,” he gently clasped a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “Please, allow me to pick up your next order for your troubles.” He turned to Adam, giving Castiel a chance to take in the man’s profile. He had bright green eyes and long eyelashes that framed them perfectly. Moving his eyes down the man’s face, Castiel was astonished at the galaxy of freckles sprawling across the man’s cheek and nose and the soft stubble that lined his hard jaw. “Hey Adam, please get this man another round of whatever it was he was drinking and put it on me,” Castiel admired the way the man’s Adam’s apple moved as he talked and was met with a wink when he returned to the man’s eyes. The blush that crept into Castiel’s face was much to his dislike but he couldn’t help it when the man had such a wonderful smile.

            “I thank you, but you really don’t need to pay for my drink.” But before he could refuse anymore, Adam had placed another white Russian in front of him. Castiel wasn’t one to be rude so he accepted the drink and thanked Adam. “I really do appreciate your help Mr.…uh, sorry; I didn’t catch your name.” Castiel swore he saw a look of hurt on the man’s face but that was quickly replaced with another beautiful smile.

            “Ha-ha, can I guess this is your first time here? My name is Dean, and this,” he said gesturing to the building as a whole, “Is my club.” He smiled as if owning a club was one of his proudest achievements. “I hope that jerk didn’t put you off of visiting us again, I swear, not all of our customers are douchebags like that.” Dean looked down at the bar biting his lip in thought, “Um, maybe I could prove to you that we’re not all that bad by inviting you to join me in the VIP room?” It was a long shot, but Dean didn’t care, he didn’t like to lose customers and he certainly didn’t want to lose this one in particular.

            Castiel blushed at the sudden question, “I uh, I actually was only supposed to get a couple of shots and drinks for my friends who are lost somewhere on the dance floor.” He couldn’t bring himself too look up at Dean for fear his sadness would show on his face.

            “Well they’re invited too then,” Dean smiled as the man beside him finally lifted his head to meet his eyes. His eyes were a beautiful piercing blue that made Dean feel like he was swimming in an ocean. “There’s plenty of room in there, it can get quite lonesome sometimes actually,” he chuckled and saw a smile spread across the other man’s face. “Oh, by the way, I didn’t get your name. I introduced myself and didn’t even give you a chance to do the same, sorry.”

            “My name is Castiel, and I would be rude to turn down your offer to join you if the VIP room is as lonely as you say it is.” He could see Dean take into mind his name and wondered what it would be like to have his name come out of the man’s mouth. Castiel felt himself blush after realizing what he had just thought, “If you would excuse me please, I must go and find my friends. I look forward to meeting back up with you in the VIP room.” Like a ghost, Castiel disappeared quickly out of Dean’s sight getting lost between the large groups of people dancing.

~

            It took a while before Castiel found the two men; they had stopped dancing a long while ago and were now sitting in a booth beside the dance floor. “Oh hey, took you long enough,” shouted Gabriel, reaching for his younger brother. “I thought you were going to bring us some drinks?” Castiel’s eyes flicked over the table in front of them counting six beers between the two of them.

            “Seems like you managed well enough without my deliverance of beverages,” Sam then let out a loud laugh.

            “Does your brother always talk like this?” He shook his head and downed the rest of his third beer.

            “Sadly, yes. I have no idea as to where he got it from.” Gabriel scooted over to make room for Castiel who instead remained standing. “You gonna sit or what?”

            Castiel blushed, “I um, well actually, we got invited to go to the VIP room.” Gabriel went all wide-eyed, as too did Sam.

            “Whoa, which of my brothers were you flirting with to get invited?” The two men just stared at Sam who winced in remembrance, “Oh yeah, I didn’t tell you. Uh, the reason why the bouncer just let us in and why I know so much about the club is that my brother owns the place. We actually could’ve gone into the VIP room at anytime since you were with me, but Castiel took off and I thought we were having fun.” He gestured at Gabriel to make his point. Gabriel just smiled and blushed.

            “I wouldn’t say I was flirting with anyone. I met your brother, Adam, at the bar, he’s a kind man. And then I got…hounded by a stranger who had no sense of personal space. It was then that Dean came and had the man removed.” Sam almost choked on the swig he was stealing from Gabriel’s drink.

            “Wait, Dean as in Dean Winchester? A foot shorter than me, short sandy brown hair, green eyes, and freckles,” Castiel nodded in agreement. “Wow, dude, let’s go. That’s my older brother, and if you’re able to catch his attention, you better not let it just blow by you. That man is very rarely interested in other men.” Sam stood and grabbed his coat as well as Gabriel’s hand to help him onto his feet. Sam had intended to let go, but Gabriel wouldn’t let him.

            “Lead the way Cassie,” grinned Gabriel as he held tight to Sam’s hand. He had no intention on letting it go unless absolutely necessary. They took off towards the Red coated room and were let in at the word of Sam.

~

            “He’ll be upstairs in his own private room; he normally doesn’t like to be bothered.” Sam was now the leader of the group only stopping at the foot of the stairs to order a large round of shots. “This way guys,” he directed them to the last room on the right and knocked a few times before letting them in.

            “Sammy,” Dean shouted with a broad smile across his face. When he saw who followed in after his little brother he let out a soft laugh. “So these are your friend’s Cas. Why didn’t you tell me you knew my brother?”

            Though Castiel found it odd that a stranger would have given him a nickname already, he smiled at the shorter name. “Well in all honesty I didn’t even know you were brothers until I went to retrieve Sam and Gabriel.” He said gesturing to the two men holding hands. He watched as Dean’s eyes followed his hand and took in the two holding hands. Dean’s eyes sparkled with something like joy at the sight of his brother holding hands with Gabriel.

            “So you’re the famous Gabriel I’ve heard so much about.” He reached over with his left hand so that Gabriel wouldn’t have to release Sam’s right hand. Gabriel smiled and looked over at Sam who was now blushing. “Oh, he didn’t tell you? That boy has been talking about you nonstop since his first day in your class.”

            “Shut up Jerk,” Sam playfully punched his brother in the arm for letting out that secret.

            “Oh whatever, you know it’s true. Bitch,” the playful banter between the two reminded Cas of his and Gabriel’s relationship. He stood in awe at the three of them standing there, and knew that by the end of the night they would all be just a little bit more than strangers.

            For the next hour or two Cas, Dean, Sam, and Gabriel sat in a half circle discussing the most random of things ranging from demons and angels to their jobs. It wasn’t until one of Dean’s favorite songs came on that they actually stopped to check the time. “Dude, it’s like almost eleven,” stated Sam who was looking at his phone.

            Dean didn’t care about the time, just the song and how much he wanted to dance, “Come dance with me?” He held out his hand to Cas who was sitting to the left of him. The shorter man was reluctant to take the offer until Gabriel gave him a stern look and pushed another shot into his hands. In one last attempt to lose his stiffness about dancing, Cas gulped down the shot and took Dean’s hand.

~

            Dean admired the man who took his hand and smiled as he followed him downstairs. He wasn’t used to this; it had been a few years since Dean last showed any sign of interest in another man. He never found one that kept his eye for long let alone one that actually cared about him for him. Also, he knew he could just about never luck out with women. Dean never thought that he would ever have feelings for a man until he saw Castiel from the balcony. From two stories up Dean could still see the intensity of his blue eyes, and the adorable awkwardness that Cas had on his face most of the time. The feeling of pure attraction was surprising to Dean that he just had to find out more about the stranger in his club. That’s why he called Adam and asked him to keep an eye on the man in the trench coat sitting at the bar. Also, it was then that he got an angry turn in his stomach when Adam told him about the man who was being rough with Cas.

~

            They finally made it to the dance floor after what seemed to Castiel like forever. He was nervous; it had been quite a while since the last time he danced at a club, actually it had been a while since the last time he danced at all. He didn’t really know what to do so he let Dean take lead. The man was a natural, letting the sound of the music move his body as he pulled Castiel into him. After watching Dean’s movements for a few minutes, Cas learned what was natural for him so he just let his body follow suit. The next hour or so flew by fast as their bodies bumped, grinded, and pressed together in perfect rhythm. It wasn’t until the most random slow song came on that they stopped to catch their breaths. They were panting hard and sweating through their clothes.

~

            Cas wanted to take a break from dancing but Dean instead brought him closer in a gentle embrace. He was in such a state of ecstasy after all that dancing that it took him a second to realize he was half-hard and pressing ever so more against Dean. Without realizing it, his body stiffened to almost a complete stop and he only moved when dean pressed a hand against his back in an attempt to get him to turn in time with the song.

            ~

            Dean was breathless; He had a beautiful man dancing with him in perfect rhythm and not a single thought about anything else had entered his mind the entire time. When the songs finally winded down to what he knew was the last one, Dean had to keep himself from practically collapsing on the man he was holding. Cas’ body felt so right pressed up against his that it took him a second to realize that he could feel something hard pressing against his leg. He tried his best to just ignore the heat seeping into his jeans from Cas but found it hard not to enjoy it.

~

            The announcement that the club was going to be closing soon came shortly after the last song only to receive a chorus of groans in protest. Dean just laughed at his club’s large group of dancers and led Cas back to the VIP room. When they got back to the private room Dean had reserved they found Sam and Gabriel missing. A pair of Dean’s “designated driver” keys was gone so he knew Sam was at least being driven by someone that was sober. “That Dog, he finally made a move on your brother,” Dean laughed throwing his head back. Castiel just stared at the beauty of the man laughing before he realized what he had meant by that.

            “I wouldn’t be too sure that it was your brother who made the first move,” stated Cas matter-of-factly. “My brother has had affections for Sam ever since the first day he entered his classroom. He wouldn’t stop talking about him and I’m happy that Sam seems to have reciprocated those feelings,” all he could do was smile at the knowledge of his brother’s happiness. “Also, it seems that I am without a ride. Do you by any chance have a phone I may use to call a cab? I seem to have left my phone at the house.” Cas looked over at Dean who seemed to have a sad look about him.

            “Oh, well if you’d like, I can give you a ride home? Of course, not me myself, but I can have someone drop you off at your house on the way to mine,” Dean offered with a smile and a shake of some keys he grabbed off the wall. “I owe you since my brother stole your ride away.”

            Castiel was about to turn down the offer when he thought against it. “I would appreciate that Dean, but only if my house isn’t out of the way.” He proceeded to give Dean his address in hopes that it wasn’t too far and to his surprise, it was just down the road from his place.

            “I got quite a few places to stay and my Cabin just so happens to be just a few exits down from your house. It’ll be no trouble at all Cas.” Dean led Cas to the VIP exit and gave the keys over to a valet. “You see, I don’t want to be responsible for any injuries or deaths that may occur from people having drank at my club. I request that all club-goers leave their keys at the front and or with their designated driver. And for the club-goer that may not have a designated driver, we offer a free taxi service.” When the driver finally arrived, Dean opened the back door and gestured for Cas to get in. Without a second thought about it, Cas stepped in and slid over.

~

            His eyes had to adjust to the very dim lighting before he realized that he was inside a long limo. There was a sunroof, a ridiculous children’s rotating disco ball light, a mini fridge, and a small bucket full of ice with two bottles of wine lying on top. “Wow,” was all Cas managed to squeak out. He jumped a little when Dean finally sat next to him, knees coming in contact.

            “Yeah, I don’t normally show off like this, but my brother took the other ride,” Dean smiled at Cas, “I didn’t really have a choice.” His breath hitched at the contact but ignored the light feeling he got in his stomach, “I would offer you a glass of wine, but I think we’ve both had plenty to drink already.” Dean instead pressed the button that opened the sunroof. “If you’d like, you can stand up and look.

            It didn’t take telling him twice for Cas to stand up, he was curious as to why people always did this in movies. The cool night air crashed against his skin waking him up more than he’d expected. He watched, enthralled as lights just passed him by in a beautiful blur. He was just about to sit down when the limo hit a bump too fast and made him fall right into Dean’s lap. “I…I,” Cas blushed at a loss for words.

            “Ah, falling for me already aren’t you,” Dean laughed, though he was pleased at the warm feeling of Cas being in his lap. “It’s alright, I’ll just have to talk to my driver about being a little bit more cautious when there’s special cargo in the backseat,” he gave a wink at the blushing man who quickly made his way back into his own seat.

~

             The ride home felt longer than the ride there. Their conversations about work and Castiel’s desk toys made the boys almost entirely forget that they were heading someplace until the limo slowed to a stop. “We have arrived,” said the driver through the crack middle window. Cas was in the middle of explaining how to remove a metal circle from two chained horseshoes and hadn’t realized how close he was sitting to Dean.

             “I…uh, I guess we’re at my place then,” said Castiel now sitting back some more. He was sad that the night had finally come to an end but happy because he hadn’t once thought of Michael while in Dean’s presence. That is until now, and Castiel began to feel bad about it. “I think it’s time for me to leave,” he smiled at Dean in what he hoped looked more apologetic then a plead to escape.

            “Oh, right,” Dean frowned a little but got out and held the door open for Cas. “Um…would it be alright if I walked you to the door? I mean you have quite a few stairs, I just don’t want you to fall or anything,” he glanced down at his feet then back at Cas waiting for an answer.

            Cas’ face was now a bright pink and he hoped it was too dark to notice. “Oh, yes sure. I understand,” he nodded at Dean then turned and started walking up to his front door. He could feel Dean walking close behind him, and could almost swear he felt Dean’s breath on his neck. “I would like to thank you again for the ride home Dean,” said Cas as they reached his door. He stood there for a few minutes just fidgeting with his keys.

           “No problem Cas, it was the best ride home I’ve ever had actually. It’s usually spent alone or with Sammy who doesn’t talk about anything but school,” Dean could tell that Cas was stalling by the way he played with his keys, but didn’t dare to try and take it as an invite. “It was nice meeting you Cas,” Dean said, eyes locked with Cas’.

           Cas wanted nothing more than to press his body into Dean’s but took his lack of movement as rejection. “Yes, likewise Dean,” Cas finally put his key into the door and unlocked it pressing it slightly open, “I must say that visiting your club was a fun event and may come again with my brother. I hope that he isn’t getting your brother into too much right now.”

           “I wouldn’t worry much about them,” Dean laughed, watching as Cas moved to head inside. “Um…goodbye then Cas and um, goodnight,” said Dean quietly hoping he couldn’t hear the sadness in his voice.

           “Goodnight to you too Dean,” nodded Cas as he turned to give Dean a parting smile.

~

          He closed the door gently behind him and couldn’t help but smile. He had the best night of his life, aside from getting hit on by a creepy man and was driven home by one of the most handsome guys he had ever seen. After standing against the door for a while he felt heaviness in his eyes. The walk up to his room was long and only made his legs feel heavier. When he finally made it there, he took his time removing each piece of clothing, the alcohol making him a little more unbalanced than usual. He crawled onto the bed, stark naked, his soft covers soothing him into a half-asleep state. The longer he laid there and let his mind drift off, the more Dean began to invade his thoughts. He remembered how nice the nickname had sounded coming out of his mouth, how nice and soft Dean’s lips looked, and how his beautiful green eyes had looked down on him. His heart thumped hard in his chest while he felt all the blood in his body rush down his stomach and into his cock. He was relieved that he didn’t put on any clothing because his hard on was free and easy to take into his hand. Dean’s soft lips flashed into Castiel’s mind again as he imagined what it felt like to have them pressed against his neck with Dean’s hands on him instead of his own. He started pumping, slowly at first, picking up speed when he reached his other hand down to cup his balls. The moans he let out were loud and he was glad he opted out of sharing the house with Anna. With one more thought of Dean on top of him, he came with a loud, pleased gasp. He curled up into himself and fell asleep dreaming of his next encounter with Dean.


End file.
